The Perfect Arendelle
by imfrozentrash
Summary: Its been years since Queen Elsa's coronation. Since that day, it has been the kingdom's grandest celebrated holiday. People all over gather together in a perfect community of great hospitality and kindness. A young prince from The Southern Isles is granted permission to court a princess. Its home; their home is your home - The Perfect Arendelle. Frozen Two-Shot Rated: T
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This has been a long time in the making. I think it's about time to publish it.

* * *

I walk off the docks and look around the frenzied crowd of people. The village is decorated with the colors of Arendelle; royal purple, gold, and green. I grip onto my horse as I follow the flow of the crowd. The sun is shining brightly, too brightly, in fact, I'm blinded for a moment that I bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please excuse me," I shield the sun with my gloved hand to see I accidentally bumped into a distinguished dignitary.

"Nonsense my boy, please excuse me," the older gentleman smiles brightly. "Oh, I'm afraid I've never seen you before. Are you new to Arendelle?"

"Oh, yes. I just got off the docks," I explain as I stand closer to Sitron. The crowd of people's energy matches with the bright Summer sunlight.

"Please pardon everyone here in Arendelle," the dignitary laughs with jolly. "It is the annual celebration of our Queen's coronation," I smile nervously but continue to struggle with the dense population of people. "Please, my boy. Let us take a stroll down the docks,"

Before my protests, the gentleman leads the way. Looking around nervously and suddenly lost, I follow suit.

"So please, do tell. Where are you from?"

* * *

Arendelle?" I compose myself from Father's sudden tone; the tone I know all too well. "Why? You have no business there,"

"Perhaps I could meet one of the princesses and court them?" I ask too bluntly.

"Court one of the princesses?" I look down at my feet from his disapproval tone and grit my teeth in embarrassment as I hear my older brothers laughing from outside the doorway.

"Darling please," I slightly look up to see Mother in her usual behavior: kind, gentle, and understanding. "I think it sounds delightful that Hans wants to venture out by himself and attend Queen Elsa's coronation holiday,"

"She's already Queen?" He asks, leaning in closer to Mother. And just like that, he forgets that I'm in the room.

"Yes sweetheart," she sighs in a tired tone. "For quite a while now. And I think it's about time Hans represents The Southern Isles and greets them properly. It's very overdue," I smile timidly as Mother proudly has courage for me.

"Hm…" Father leans on his armrest and contemplates for a while. I nervously play with my gloves as I wait obediently for an answer. "Alright, bring him in," I awkwardly look at Mother and see her roll her eyes, slapping her King across the arm. I hold back a laugh, knowing that I would be yelled at for it later.

"Oh right," he clears his throat. "I warn you, boy. There's been a reason why I've been avoiding Arendelle. Since the incident, things have… changed. But I could never understand or figure out what. Be on your toes and do not, I repeat - do NOT bring my kingdom a bad reputation because of your behavior," and with that, he stands from his chair and stomps out of the room.

"So," I timidly break the silence. "Does that mean I can go?"

Mother stands form her thrown and offers me a warm smile. "I'll be sure to send you off in the morning,"

I stand on the dock with the last of my things as Mother says her goodbye. No one else bothered to show up, but I didn't care. All I really cared about was her.

"Well, I'm off. I'll be back soon," I smile with excitement. My heart breaks a little when I see the strongest woman I know holds back her tears.

"You're growing up. It's just something I have to get used to," she embraces me, and suddenly, I never want to let go. "For once, please consider what your Father said,"

"What do you mean?" I ask as I pull back.

"Since I was last at Arendelle, long before you were born, I remember it being a wonderful place with wonderful people. The King and Queen were so generous and kind to your Father and I. But its true, my son. Things are different,"

"I'll be fine," I reassure her, taking in her usual motherly behavior. But for some reason, I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Just please, promise me one thing,"

"Of course,"

"Come back home," I stare at her confused and altogether frightened. I sigh a soft smile and hug Mother one last time, before boarding the ship with Sitron.  
I wave as I depart the bay and Mother waves back, crying.

 _Why wouldn't I come back?_

* * *

"We'll be sure to make you right at home," I continue to follow as I'm greeted by open gates and a line up of staff, welcoming guests inside the courtyard.

"Hello sir," a lady servant greets me with a smile. "Welcome to Arednelle,"

"Oh, thank you," I smile, a little taken back from her overly happy greeting.

"Arendelle is welcoming to everyone! Our home is your home. Please, join us inside,"

"Thank you, but may I settle down my horse first?"

"Of course!" She smiles. "Arendelle is welcoming to everyone, please follow me," the servant turns and walks away, assuming for me to follow. I look back to the gentleman who greeted me earlier and smiles enthusiastically, encouraging me to follow. I quickly turn my heels and pull Sitron away from the crowd to the back of the castle.

* * *

I step into the entrance way with an overwhelming crowd. It wasn't until now that I realized I have anxiety in tight spaces with little places to walk freely. _This kingdom is rather small compared to home, yet all of these people are here. I never knew Arendelle as a place of tourism. I wonder what makes it so special._

"Ah, there you are, my boy!" I turn around and see the older gentleman from earlier with an entourage following his trail. _Keep it together Hans. Remember what Father said…_ I swallow a lump in my throat and offer a charismatic smile.

"Hello again sir," I slightly bow in respect.

"Oh please son, call me Joseph. I'm here with my nephews. They're around your age. Boys, this is Hans of The Southern Isles,"

"Nice to meet you," they greet in unison. It reminds me of the choir I watched perform in the Great Hall every weekend as a child - uniform and coherently like they spent months practicing for an upcoming performance.

"I'm Daniel and this is my younger brother Sam,"

"Well, it certainly is nice to-"

"Please, join us inside. We'd like to share a glass of champagne," Sam encourages me abruptly. Taken back from the sudden interruption, they both lead to the ballroom where most of the gathering is taking place. I look back to their uncle and I see it again: Joseph smiles enthusiastically, encouraging me to follow. Without asking any questions, I trail right behind them.

 _What the hell was that?_

Before I knew it, one of them handed me a glass.

"Oh, thank you," I watch in amazement on how fast they breathed in the drink, almost like it was nothing. Now standing with empty glasses, they smile and wait for me. I chuckle awkwardly and take a small sip. I move away and quickly swallow, surprised from the strong and unusual taste. Granted, I don't drink heavily unlike my siblings.

"Whoa," I cough slightly, covering my mouth. "That's um… really strong," I laugh slightly. "You guys are able to down it that fast?"

"Of course!" Sam exasperates. "Here at Arendelle, you'll find nothing but the best wine,"

"Yes!" His brother chips in. "Best food, best service, best hospitality…"

 _Well, that explains a lot…_

"Arendelle is home. Our home is your home,"

As I feel little - no, _really_ creeped out, I hold my composure.

"So," I say, breaking the silence. "Where are you guys from?"

"Arendelle," they say in unison.

"Oh, you didn't travel from a neighboring kingdom?"

"We did," Daniel nods.

"Yeah, our uncle, my brother, and I came for Queen Elsa's coronation day. Ever since, we've been welcomed with nothing but kindness and hospitality,"

"And when did the three of you first come here?" I ask, with a raised eyebrow.

"Three years ago," the brothers smile in unison.

I'm taken back so unexpectedly that I almost forgot to respond. _My god…_ "Three years ago?"

"We just couldn't find it in ourselves to leave," Sam shrugs.

"Arendelle is home. Our home is-"

"That doesn't make any sense…"

"Nonsense," Daniel reassures softly. "Arendelle is-"

"Aren't your parents waiting for you? Any other family? Friends? You've been here for three years and you've only meant to stay one day. Don't you think they would be worried sick about you? Wondering where you are?"

For the first time that evening, the brothers had nothing to say. I watched intently, waiting for a response. But they stood there, almost frozen as if a switch has been flipped to the "off" position. But one thing didn't change, their smiles. Still on their flawless faces, bright and blinding smiles. Yet, I was feeling anything but a warm welcome. As I looked closer, something changed. I couldn't put my finger on it, but the way they looked at me, _stared at me,_ was not matching their happy expression.

"Um," I cleared my throat. "Are you guys-"

Interrupted, the sound of trumpets and horns alike filled the room. I was startled by the sudden and abrupt enthusiasm the gentleman expressed as they turned towards the front of the room. Almost spilling my glass of champagne, the sudden roar of people's excitement flooded in. Some came running in from the halls as the ballroom got more crowded and humid.

 _Isn't this supposed to be a formal event?_ Looking around, everyone displayed anything but polite and composed enjoyment. Instead, I could feel the tile floor vibrate beneath my boots.

"She's coming! She's coming!" Daniel cheers, causing the room to get louder.

"What?! Who?! Who's coming?!" I ask, over the noise.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I look to the front of the ballroom and see a royal servant somehow overpowering over the roar of the crowd. "The lady of the hour, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" If it couldn't get any louder, I swear my glass would have shattered. Just then, I could see my breath visible in front of me. I grip onto my sleeves, not understanding the sudden drop in temperature. Not sure if I was crazy, but everyone is unphased or isn't aware of how cold it is now. _I have to get out of here._ I place my glass on a nearby table and try to make past the heavy crowd of people.

Then, she appeared.

I stop in my tracks and suddenly, everything went numb. I couldn't hear or feel anything; all of my senses canceled out on me except for one. All I could do was look, admire, _stare._

"Queen Elsa?" I asked under my breath like she took it away from me with ease. A little confused, she looked my way - as if she heard me perfectly clear. I was taken back from her smile, one that I've never seen before. It was welcoming but not like any others I've been given since I've got here. It was… different.

Before I could blink, Queen Elsa gracefully moved to the music - almost seductively. All eyes were on her as the crowd got crazier. She danced to the middle of the room as the people of Arendelle made space for their Queen. I turned around, wondering what made Queen Elsa look my way. But all there was was a sea of people. I turned back, confused. _Did she just wink at me?_

"My people of Arendelle," Almost like a switch, everything turned silent - no music, no roar of excitement, nothing. I looked around, not knowing what was going on.

"What the-?" I asked under my breath. But it was so silent, it was the only sound in the room. Elsa blinked her gaze at me and I froze, not knowing what to do. All she did was give a deep chuckle.

"Welcome home," If it weren't for the crowd of people blocking the exit, I would have swum back to The Southern Isles. Nothing but white - white noise, blankets of white, and the Queen's gaze; cold.

I couldn't move or turn away, I didn't _dare._ It was so beautiful. _She_ was beautiful. She… She was…

 _Come back home._

Then, I started to run.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hans can't take it anymore; he needs to leave Arendelle. But something inside him says otherwise. He needs to get to the bottom of it. The people, the kingdom, the _Queen;_ why is everyone so overly happy? Almost like fate ran into him, someone else is determined to figure out Arendelle's "perfect" secrets.

* * *

"Come on Sitron! We're getting out of here," I catch my breath only for a second before I dismount my horse. I quickly hoist myself up, gripping onto his reigns. "Go, boy! Go!" By my command, he started to gallop of out the stables, through the courtyard and out of the place.

"Did she just… conjure up a Winter? Inside the ballroom?" I ask to myself somehow hoping talking out loud would make sense to all of this. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle… How long has this been going on?" I didn't want to admit it out loud, but Father was right. Arednelle has changed. As if on cue, the temperature dropped instantly and snowflakes started to fall. "What the hell is going on-?!"

"Ah!" Too distracted by my thoughts, I didn't look where I was going and ran into someone. If it weren't for the boat on the dock, the poor woman would have fallen in the water.

"Quick, Sitron!" With ease, my horse slammed his hoof on the boat, balancing it on the edge of the dock. "I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" I ask with worry at the poor maiden.

"Not really," she groans, slightly sitting up from the sudden fall.

"Sorry," I apologize, in embarrassment. I mount down and quickly go for her assistance. "I wasn't exactly looking where I was going,"

"Yeah obviously," she dismisses my hand and stands on her own, dusting off her gown. "Why are you in such a rush anyway?"

"I need-" I bite back my tongue, thinking about my next move. _Should I really trust anybody here? So far, with everything that's been happening, I should be on my own._

"Hey!" I blink out of my thoughts when she snaps her fingers in front of my face. "You still with me here? Geez, I swear everyone here is nuts,"

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" I mask on my true intentions, keeping on my toes.

"Have you seen everyone around here? There's too much _happy_ going on, its really freaking me out!" She shivers at the thought. "Since when does everyone decide to be overly happy? It just doesn't make sense,"

"So, you think something is going on around here?"

"I _know_ something is going on here. I've been here for a while and I'm just starting to figure it out," I stare in awe, finally finding someone in this kingdom just as sane as myself. "And by the looks of it, you don't seem to be under Queen Elsa's spell,"

"Her spell?"

The young maiden looks around, checking for any bystanders. But by the looks of it, the entire kingdom somehow is able to fit in the castle that Arendelle looks completely empty; like an abandoned wasteland that was forgotten.

"Follow me," she moves past and walks off the dock. "We need to get out of the public," a little confused, I look around at the empty town, I grab a hold onto my horse and follow her suit.

"The name's Anna by the way," she introduces herself without turning to face me.

"Anna?" I ask, familiar by the name. _Isn't she…_

"And you can forget to worry about me having any relation to that damn Ice Queen. We're anything but related to one another," despite the sudden Winter in the middle of Summer, I feel really cold being around this woman.

"I-I'm Hans," But somehow, I trust her. Definitely more than the crazy people here.

Anna leads me to a hideout on the outskirts of town into the woods. It's a small cabin that looks welcoming yet isolated from everything else in Arendelle.

"You can mount your horse here in front. I'll meet you inside, okay? There's a lot I need to explain," she disappears inside and I stand there for a moment, thinking to myself.

"What have I gotten ourselves into, boy?" I sigh, tying him to the front porch.

 _Promise me one thing, come back home._

Suddenly, a new feeling of determination fills me. I tie Sitron securely, give him a firm pat on the back, and march inside. I am greeted by Anna dressed in comfy dress pants, a button up, and boots. She carries in what seems months of documents and work in her fragile arms and slams them on the coffee table.

"Go ahead and help yourself to some food, something to drink, or whatever," she focuses on organizing her work while she waves nonchalantly towards the small kitchen. I chuckle at the different type of hospitality, but nonetheless, still hospitality. I walk over to the kitchen and just pour two glasses of water.

"So what exactly is going on here?" I ask as I walk over and take a seat next to Anna.

"You have to leave this place as soon as possible,"

"Wait, what?"

"Okay," Anna sighs. "I should start from the beginning. Long story short, Elsa… She wasn't always like this. Arendelle, this place I used to call home, isn't home anymore. Ever since my parents died," I stay patient and quiet, respecting her mourning. "Elsa completely lost it. And before we all knew it, she had ice powers. It wasn't until the night of her coronation day that she discovered what she was capable of. Ever since she just couldn't control herself. Elsa decided to use her powers only for herself; she figured how to control others wither powers.

She puts on this performance every year… It's like _mind control,_ I've never seen anything like it. People all over come here and celebrate her coronation day but never go back home. Arendelle is in a deep famine of not just food, but of everything! We're low on supplies, housing… It's the worst! And we've lost all connection to other trading kingdoms because they all live here now!" Anna seems to have held all this frustration in for so long, I just sit and listen.

"But why do you think she wants all these people here?"

"I guess… Ever since our parents died, she felt really lonely. I wasn't enough for her; she wanted this place to be home and fill it with a bunch of people. Elsa's powers have gotten to her head. We need to put an end to it,"

"But she's your sister,"

Anna glares at me, revealing a dark emptiness deep inside. "Not anymore Hans," _Heh, why does this all sound so familiar?_

"That's why we need to get out of here," Anna stands, gulping down the water and rushes to her room. She comes back with some luggage. "We need to warn others and bring them to Arendelle. She's a lost cause and needs to be stopped,"

I sat there for a second, taking it all in. And here I was looking to court a princess. I gulp down the water and sigh with sudden tiredness.

"My home kingdom isn't that far from here; The Southern Isles? Have you heard of it before?"

Anna taps her chin for a moment. "No, not really,"

"Yeah, I thought so," I sigh with a bit of defeat but not high expectations. "We're not that widely known as Arendelle," I chuckle dryly.

"Hey," Anna smiles softly. "Maybe after you help me, I could help put The Southern Isles on the map," I look up at her in wonder and scoff at the thought. "I'm serious," she laughs as she squares her arms on her hips. "I assume you came here to join our kingdoms together, right?" Anna smirks when I feel a sudden heat creep to my cheeks.

"Um…"

"You're so easy to read," Anna laughs playfully. "We'll see how it turns out. Maybe we'll both get something out of it in the end," she shrugs with a sarcastic yet optimistic tone.

"You know, for a princess, you definitely don't act like one," I smirk back at her coyness.

"Hmpf," Anna smirks. "Thank you," she turns her heels and walks to her room. "Make yourself at home but you get the couch. We'll leave first thing in the morning," she calls from over her shoulder and closes the door.

 _Come back home._

"Don't worry Mother," I say to myself as I kick off my boots. I lay down and get comfortable on the sofa. "I will,"

* * *

I was woken up by a loud pounding at the door, I fell out of my sleep with a _thud._ I look up, hair in disarray, trying to calm my anxiety. I snap my head to Anna's room but the door is open and she's not storming out here.

"Um… Anna? I think we may have some company," I harshly whisper as the pounding got louder. I quickly fix my hair and stand tall. I go through Anna's luggage and find a dagger protected by its sheath. I pull it out carefully and, with caution, approach the impatient person (or people) just outside the cabin. With a deep inhale, I grip the knob and open the door with a loud yell, dagger in the air.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down, it's me!" Anna shields herself. "Relax, I was just getting some rope for the trip," I look down at the bundle of rope sashed around her shoulder. I sigh in relief and lower the weapon.

"Don't scare me like that," I toss the weapon to the side and turn to go back in. The sudden fog stops me in my tracks.

"Boo,"

Then, it goes black.

* * *

I wake up to a bad headache, almost - just almost - as bad as the ones I get from a fight with my brothers. I slowly sit up and adjust myself to my new environment; cold, hard, and quiet. "Am I… Am I in a cell?"

"Where else would you be?" I stand up quickly by the sound and there she stands; Queen Elsa on the other side my prison bars. "Hello Prince Hans," she smiles.

"What did you do with Anna?" I demand, stepping out of the dark.

"Oh, you're worried about my sister? Isn't that cute?" She cocks her head to the side. "It's a shame, really. I didn't want any disturbances during my coronation holiday. But yet again, The Southern Isles decides to mess it all up!" I wince at the sharp pain in the body as she conjures a brief yet strong enough Winter breeze to bring me down to my feet.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say that you weren't the first of your kind to come here and try to ruin my perfect kingdom," unsure if it was from the burning cold or what, but my heart seemed to freeze. "And we'll be sure that you're the last,"

"We?"

I hear a click of heels down the dungeon halls, growing louder as it gets near. I stare in disbelief and confusion. "Anna?"

"Such an obedient little sister," Elsa smirks, hugging Anna's arm. "Thank you for looking out for him while I was busy with our people. Poor thing was long gone when Mother and Father died," for a moment, she actually sounded genuine about their death. "But now, she no longer has to worry about that, don't you Anna?" Elsa waves her hands through the air around her and sprinkles Anna with a small snowfall. Anna sighs in pleasure, closing her eyes and taking in her sister's magic. I shrink back a bit in disgust and even more confusion.

"Yes Elsa," Anna smiles brightly. "Arendelle is home,"

"You won't get away with this!" I yell in frustration. "Don't you see, this isn't a perfect kingdom if your people aren't genuine! They're all your little robots waiting to be commanded; they're blinded from your powers that they all forgot who they are. Families are still waiting for their return or they just lost hope after all these years of being gone. You need to set them free! Everyone here is captive and prisoner! What kind of kingdom is that?!"

"The kind that I get to finally control after years of being isolated and ignored!" Elsa roars. I step back as her emotions get the best of her; a small but growing snowstorm builds bellow her. The walls have grown colder and coats in layers of ice, turning dark red instead of a crimson blue. "I've been alone for so long and I'm not going to let some little prince take it all away from me!"

I scream as Elsa's magic strikes me. I yell in agony, falling to the floor helplessly. _What is this?!_ I look down at my hands as they slowly turn white. The pain is so bad I don't feel anything anymore. I look up and see a furious, hungry, and seductive Ice Queen.

"What did you do to me?!"

"What I did to everyone else around here; I froze your heart," she smirks. "You'll die soon enough. But don't worry, you'll come back; reborn. A brand new addition to the family," Elsa snaps the prison bars in her hands and struts forward. I try to crawl away but her heels stab my calf, making me cry in pain.

"I'll make sure you'll never leave," Elsa grits her teeth in annoyance as I try to shake away her surprising strength. "Arendelle is home, Hans." She caresses my face in her touch and I suddenly can't move. I'm lost in her gaze; wanting - _craving_ \- to be touched again.

"Elsa," I sigh hopelessly.

"Our home is your home," she whispers causing my body to shiver. I wine as my Queen steps back, leaving me alone to myself. But her smile, her beautiful smile, gives me so much hope. "I'll come back for you my prince," Anna holds out her arm and the two sisters strut out of the dungeon, slamming the cell door behind them.

"Elsa, come back," I tiredly plead reaching out for a touch. "Please,"

 _Come back home._

"What?"

 _Come back home. My son, please. Come back home._

I gasp, probably the last of my breath, and cry. I hold myself, shivering vigorously, and sob on the cold prison floor. _Mother…_ I look up and see the prison window. Outside is nothing but white; a blanket of cold and lifeless white. I've failed everyone. I'm never going to see my family again. Those damn brothers, such bastards! I'm never going to prove myself to those idiots.

"Mother…" I shiver, feeling the ice consume the entire lower half of my body, quickly up to my neck.

 _Come back home._

"I'm so sorry,"

* * *

"Welcome to Arendelle!"

"Oh, thank you, sir. We're happy to celebrate Queen Elsa's coronation,"

"Arendelle is home. Our home is your home. Please, come join us inside," Anna steps out to the courtyard and hugs my arm. I look down at her happily as we both kiss each other sweetly.

"Elsa wants to see us before the event, sweetheart. Won't you come join me?" Anna smiles sweetly.

"Of course, anything for-"

"HANS!" I turn my attention forward as a party of people come rushing into the gates; twelve of them to be exact. I look down at Anna in confusion and she smiles brightly, reminding me what to do for the new guests. Then, I follow suit.

"Hello! Welcome to Arendelle, where our home is your home! Please, come join us inside,"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! This is probably my favorite series up to date, I really liked how it all turned out in the end. I hope you did too!


End file.
